


Forever

by Canaan



Series: Major Arcana [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Introspection, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor have a decidedly non-fluffy discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> SSA incentive drabble for Wendymr. Prompt at the bottom. Major Arcana any time after [The Lovers](http://canaana.livejournal.com/7423.html), but can be read stand-alone. BR'd by Yamx. Disclaimer: RTD and the BBC own them.

"Forever," Jack says.

"Seems like it. Alive and whole."

"Yeah, I'd hate to have pieces falling off, like the zimbees . . . "

"Zombies."

" . . . in those movies Rose likes. I'm pretty attached to _all_ my parts." Jack leers.

The Doctor doesn't bother replying.

Jack thinks about forever, his grin fading. He may not outlive his good looks, but he'll outlive . . . "Rose," he breathes, pained.

"She told me she's glad we'll still have each other," the Doctor says quietly. "When she's gone."

Jack swallows. "If I really live forever, I think I'll always remember that."

The Doctor squeezes his shoulder. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt: Major Arcana, the Doctor and Jack talk about death/dying._


End file.
